myownuseonlyfandomcom-20200214-history
Willow Mellark
'''Willow Primrose Everdeen-Mellark /'Wilō 'Prim,rōz Everdën Melark/ '''is the 16-year old daughter of Katniss Everdeen-Mellark and Peeta Mellark, and the older sister of Rye Sparrow Everdeen-Mellark (father), (mother) }} "Hypocrite. You call yourself loyal when you betrayed both District 13 and the Capitol. Now where are you? You can't be trusted if you betray someone." - Willow to Rye in Firefly Early Life Willow was born on October 31 from Peeta and Katniss. Her legal name is Willow Primrose Mellark but she wants to be called Willow Primrose Everdeen-Mellark to acknowledge her mother's given name. Katniss named her Willow because of the song she sang to Rue, Deep in the Meadow. Peeta suggested the middle name of Primrose in honor of . Four years later, her younger brother, Rye Mellark came to the world. This time, Peeta suggested the name of Rye (because of bread). Katniss agreed because it sounded like Rue. Willow had mixed feelings about having her new brother coming in the world. She wanted to have a play mate but once it was announced that it was a male, not a female, she lost interest of her brother. Rye Sparrow Everdeen-Mellark came to the world on Janurary 14. Willow was about to go to the local primary school for the children. One day in March, a man came to her school. Willow was seven at the time. He played a part in the Second Rebellion and when Willow asked his name, he said his name was Gale Hawthorne. Katniss met Gale the next day and when she came back, she announced that Gale is coming back to District 12. Gale had one child and his name was Jay. Jay and Willow had a "good-friend" relationship. They did almost everything together, like twins. When Willow turned eight, Katniss taught her how to hunt and gather plants. Willow had an exceptional area in the medical field and preferred to throw knives than use a bow and arrow. She knows some stuff about bread and cooking but she left that to her father. Jay and Willow went hunting together. Unlike his father, Jay wasn't the type of person to make snares but he liked to directly kill the meat by using the bow and arrow that Katniss had provided him. When Jay and Willow both turned nine, the previous president, Paylor, died from a battle. They held an election and surprisingly, Rosemary Snow, President Snow's granddaughter, was elected. Rosemary didn't believe that Katniss didn't kill Snow and believed that everyone was lying. To avenge her grandfather's death, she went to find and kill everyone Katniss loved. The first victim was Gale Hawthorne. Six months after Paylor's death, Rosemary went and killed Gale Hawthorne. Under the orders of Rosemary, it was all like it was before the rebellion. They held the Hunger Games, but a brutal version of it. Gale was killed in a rebellion that he started in District 12. Peacekeepers kept on coming in and eventually killed Gale. This was Willow's second funeral, first being Greasy Sae's funeral. The next victim was Peeta Mellark. He was killed in a planned mining accident. They planned to set poisonous gas at the time when the miners were at the deepest point. Only one person survived, only to have died from smoke inhalation days later. Willow was never close to her but she sobbed more than Gale's death. Now Jay and Willow are both fatherless. Willow was nine at the time. Both fatherless, Rosemary turned towards Rye, her five year old younger brother. She planned to kill him but after an accident that made her amputate her hand, she realized it would be costly. At the age of ten, Willow was surviving fairly well. Katniss and Willow hunted in the woods for endless days with Jay. But one small "accident" one day in the winter, a fire blew up their small house. Katniss didn't survive. And Willow and Rye were soon orphans. Unexpectedly, Rye started stealing food for their own good. They made a make shift lean-to from their tattered clothing. Jay helped them get back on their feet for some time. Jay became Willow's hunting partner. Surprisingly, Rye didn't get caught in his stealing. Jay, having to feed only himself, was very helpful with getting their food. When Rosemary lowered the age levels for the Hunger Games to the age of ten, Willow immediately got tessera for both her and Rye at the age of eleven. Jay got tessera for himself. Jay got caught sneaking into the woods at the age of twelve. He was whipped 20 times as a punishment and Willow cried more than ever. He barely survived and Willow's knowledge of plants kept him alive, barely. He has his scars to show the world about it. They were more careful about sneaking into the woods now. When the "Hob" reopened, Rosemary made an end to it. The fence was electrified 24/7 now. Only Rye's stealing food from the merchants made them survive with the oil and grain. At the age of thirteen, even Jay worked part time for the miners. During Willow's third reaping, (at the age of 13) was when the Shadows started. Shadows "Very funny. But the thing is, that a mentor is suppose to help the tributes prepare. But all you are doing is gorging on morphling and alcohol." - Willow to Kipling Freeman She starts out by being in her own "house" with Rye. They are talking about the reaping later in the day. Rye gives her an apple and some bread as a "good luck" charm for the reaping. Willow asks him where he got it and he replies that he stole it from the baker. They talk about the reaping and Willow makes sure that he won't get reaped next year because this year, he is too young. Jay comes by to do some risky hunting together. They manage to find a squirrel before footsteps make them scatter away. Jay and Rye decide to eat the squirrel and half of the bread after the reaping and eat the apple and the other half of the bread right now. Rye goes out to steal some more bread and other supplies for them. Willow and Jay are nervous, of course. Then they are in the reaping of the 3rd Brutal Hunger Games. Willow was chosen along with. . . Jay. TBC Ashes Firefly Death Before When Willow comes to Jay before the final battle, she asks him to cremate her body if she dies. He replies that she won't die but if she will, he will deposit her ashes on the meadow. Willow adds in that Jay must take care of her son, Cedar During After